


Everything She Deserved

by soprano_in_waiting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Marriage, Friendly Goblins, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Wins in the End, Hermione Granger Bashing, Master of Death Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_in_waiting/pseuds/soprano_in_waiting
Summary: Harry vowed to give Ginny everything she deserved on the day they were married.





	1. Chapter 1

He flopped back heavily in the chair. Silence reigned in the little office tucked away in some forgotten corner of Gringott’s, as he pondered over the contract he’d been shown.

“So that’s how they’re going to play it, are they?” he murmured to himself.  

“Right. Here’s what we’re going to do, provided you and your kin can assist, my dear goblin.”

Over the next few hours, the young man proceeded to sketch out a plan, with the occasional input of his listening audience to fine tune it.

“You, Mr. Potter, are going to provide quite the entertainment.” The goblin smirked. He looked over the finalized documents.

“Glad to be of service.” Harry smiled wickedly, with a ruthless gleam in his emerald eyes, before rising and exiting the office.

* * *

 

“Mr. Potter has chosen to write his own vows.” The nasally voice of the officiant droned. A hint of panic crossed Molly Weasley’s eyes.

“I do so swear, from now until my heart stops beating, to take you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, as my wife. To care for you, to provide for you, and to give you everything you deserve. Til Death do us part.” Harry promised. He stared adoringly into Ginny’s eyes. Relief swept through a number of those listening as he finished. Nothing to worry about after all.

* * *

 

** Man-Who-Conquered, Dead at 21!!! **

_Harry Potter, Head of the Potter Family and Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, has died in a tragic broom accident. He had been vacationing with his new bride of three months, Ginevra Potter, nee Weasley, in the United States at the time of the accident._

_According to reports, Mr. Potter had been flying the new Mach2 model broom when safety charms failed, resulting in tossing him 1,000m to the ground. He suffered a broken neck on impact, killing him instantly._

_“He died while doing something he loved. There can be no greater comfort than that.” Mrs. Potter supplied._

_We here at the Daily Prophet wish to extend our deepest sympathies to Mr. Potter’s family during this difficult time._

* * *

 

“Please be seated. We will now begin the reading of the Will of Mr. Harry James Potter.” The goblin in charge announced to the quietly milling room.

The goblin cleared his voice as he adjusted his glasses to read the parchment.

“Thus reads the will of Harry James Potter:

_I, Harry James Potter, do declare these to be my last wishes and bequests upon my death._

_To my godson, Edward Remus Lupin, I leave the Marauders Map, and full Hogwarts tuition to be paid in full. Use both to continue the legacy of the Marauders, Teddy._

_To my best friends, Ronald Bilius and Hermione Jean Weasley, I leave 30 sickles. Have some butterbeers on me and remember me fondly._

_To my beloved wife, Ginevra Molly Potter, I leave all other possessions I have to my name. May you remember me with affection, but don’t forget to live_.”

“Thus ends the will reading. Please step forwards to receive any bequests. All others please vacate the room.” The executor of the will ordered sharply.

An impeccably dressed widowed Ginny stepped forward, along with her brother and sister-in-law.

The goblin handed Ron and Hermione a small bag, clinking with coins. Ron frowned as he weighed it in his hand.

“Don’t worry, Ginny will make sure we get what we earned. That was the plan after all. We only have to wait until she gets into the Potter vaults. Then we’ll be set.” Hermione whispered eagerly as she leaned into her husband’s side. She was careful to hide her true glee from prying eyes. She turned to her friend. “Ginny, why don’t you make sure things are in order and we’ll meet you in the Leaky later?”

“Sounds good. I shouldn’t be more than an hour. Just need to head down to grab some galleons. I’m running low.” Ginny agreed. She headed towards the entrance hall in the bank to find a goblin to take her to the vault.

“Take me to the Potter Vault.” She ordered imperiously.

“Key please.” The desk goblin sneered. Although it would have been hard to tell as that was his normal demeanor.

He summoned a goblin to take her down.

Ginny spent the ride dreaming of what she could finally do once she got her hands on those piles of gold that were waiting for her in the vaults below. Granted, she had to divide it between her mother and her brother as well, but with the amount left, she’d still be able to live the life she deserved. Fine jewelry, fabulous robes, Exotic mansions in far off paradises! All hers! Sure, she was sorry Harry had to go, but it was a sacrifice she had been willing to make.

“Your vault, Madam.” The cart goblin declared, pulling her out of her daydreams.

“Finally.” She stepped out of the car and waited as the goblin inserted the key.

The door creaked open to reveal a pitch black room. Inside, all she could see was a small pile of galleons. Ginny looked around puzzled.

“Lumos!” She waved her wand around, looking in all the far corners of the echoing cavern. Nothing more.

“Where is it?! Where’s the gold?! The jewels?! What did you do with it?!” The red head snarled at the goblin.

“I’m a cart goblin, Madam. You will have to inquire at the surface.

Ginny let a scream of frustration out and was about to storm out.

Back at the surface, she stormed to an open teller.

“Where is the Potter money? There should be millions of galleons in that vault. I want to know where it is. It is mine, according to my late husband’s will, along with any other vaults he had in his name.” Ginny ordered.

The teller goblin peered over the edge of the high desk at her, and then summoned an accounting goblin.

“Well, where is it?” she nearly yelled at the hooked nosed being as he approached. The new goblin hefted a file folder onto the desk by his compatriot, and thumbed through the contents.

“It appears that there had only been 50 galleons remaining in the vault, after all bequests were fulfilled, Madam. According to this, you have just withdrawn the total contents of the vault, and thus have closed the account.” He read out, his voice grating like granite.

“What?! That’s impossible. There must be other vaults.” She screeched.

“According to the file, Mr. Potter only possessed the one vault.” He replied.

“What about properties?” She asked, failing to remain calm as her face matched her vivid hair.

“There are none listed in the assets of the late Mr. Potter as accounted for in the audit done two months ago.”

“But – The house-“

“Rented six months ago.” The goblin explained.

Ginny’s face drained as she realized all her plotting and planning had been for nothing.

“There does seem to be something odd with the file though.”

Ginny perked up.

“There’s a note, addressed to Mrs. Potter.” The accountant explained. He handed over a small piece of parchment, with a single line of text in a familiar handwriting.

“ _I promised you everything you deserve_.”

The goblin smirked as the awful human ranted and raved, pitching a fit in the middle of the lobby.

* * *

 

Far away, a lithe figure walked down a well shaded street. The wind played with his long dark hair. He stepped into a small café.

“Ah, Mr. Black! Welcome back! I swear you must have the nose of a bloodhound. I just pulled some treacle tart from the oven.” The jolly baker laughed.

“Please, call me Hadrian. And I wouldn’t miss your tarts for the world!” The young man smiled, free for the first time in years.

 

 


	2. How Harry Did It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Harry Pulled It Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your great response, and for your condolences. She had been 93, so she had a great life, even though we'll still miss her.  
> Here's what you asked for!

Harry Potter sat in the chair before the desk of the goblin he had been ushered to.

A contract, a _fucking marriage contract_!

Seems Dumbledore had webs spun long before he had died.

According to magic-clad contract, he was to marry one Ginevra Weasley before his 25th birthday, or forfeit both his magic and all earthly possessions. The latter of which was to be given to the Weasley family in recompense for “faith broken.”

He laughed bitterly. What a joke. Thing was, he wasn’t even supposed to know about it. If he hadn’t been finally taking an interest in his estates, he never would have even known about it.

Actually made things a bit clearer, to be honest. How Ginny was so clingy and seemed to commandeer all his time. How she was so keen to get back together after the final battle. Why she had rushed to get married so soon. In a month. Didn’t women want to make a big show of it?

_Didn’t want to have to tip her hand and force it. It would look bad to the public to have to wed the Savior at wand-point after all._ Said Savior wryly thought.

“So that’s how they’re going to play it, are they?” he murmured to himself. 

He pondered this for a few more moment as he stared blankly at the contract.

The contract that was to bind him to someone he wasn’t so sure he wanted to be bonded to.

For the rest of his life.

Harry paused.

His life.

An idea started forming.

“Sir, perhaps you can help me. Due to circumstances, I’m still unaware of how certain things are done in the magical world. How do they term your “life” ending? I know that the muggle world largely counts it as when brain activity ceases, but how does it happen here?” Harry inquired as plans began to churn in his mind.

The goblin looked puzzled for a moment. Well, a tiny, miniscule part that was behind the craggy face did, as much as a goblin shows.

“Most wizards and magical artifacts view death as the point your heart stops beating and does not resume within an hour. Not including magical stasis and other recognized medical practices.”

Harry grinned sinisterly. That made things much easier.

“Right. Here’s what we’re going to do, provided you and your kin can assist, my dear goblin.”

“I’m assuming marriage vows and the such hold people firmly to what is spoken, and not just the general spirit of what marriage should be, correct?” Harry paused.

The goblin nodded.

“So, if I were to go along with this, and include something to the extent of ‘until my heart stops beating’, if I were to be resuscitated at a later point, I wouldn’t be held to the vow, as it had been fulfilled?”

“In theory yes, but I cannot see how that would help in this situation.” The goblin replied.

“Er, I may have, uh, accidentally….gathered three thought to be mythical magical objects that won’t leave me be?” Harry sheepishly pulled aside the collar of his shirt to show the small, rather unobtrusive mark of the Deathly Hallows.

The goblin’s eyes went round.

“Am I to assume that you have become the ‘Master of Death’ then?” the rough voice calmly asked.

“I’m not sure about ‘Master’, but there have been some unexpected benefits that would be highly useful in this instance, provided the information you have supplied is true.” Harry quirked a smile.

Said benefits had been discovered after an unfortunate explosion while he had been helping Luna with an experiment. He had been blown back and his neck broken instantly. He remembered being in the white space of King’s Cross again, but then was pulled back again to reality. According to Lune, bless her, he had died, and stayed dead for roughly three days. Upon which he had magically been healed of all injuries and just “woke up”. When he asked why she hadn’t rushed him to St. Mungo’s or called the Weasleys, she said ‘the knickerwats said you would be fine, and you needed to know anyways.’

He supposed he should be grateful to her now, since the information was coming in handy.

Getting back to the situation at hand.

“I propose just giving them what they want. They want me to fulfill the contract? Fine. They want my death? Fine. They want whatever I own for themselves? Fine. I’m just going to do it my way.” Harry explained. “Harry James Potter will die. I would like you to transfer all the contents of my vaults to vaults under the name Hadrian Black. The only exception being the Potter Vault. Leave enough for the full Hogwarts tuition for Teddy Lupin, along with enough for general expenses for the house I’ve been renting until I got married. If I plan it right, there should also be 30 sickles left in there, and if not, please make change at the appropriate time. I’ll leave instructions in the will for Harry James Potter.” Harry rattled off.

The goblin began making notes.

“If you could, please arrange for documents and proof of identity to be produced for one Hadrian Regulas Black. I think age should be for someone who is a few years younger than I technically am.” Harry added. He had noticed that he didn’t seem to be maturing any since the whole hunt years ago. Perhaps another side affect to chalk up to persistent artifacts.

“All in all, they get exactly what they want. I marry Ginny, I die, I leave them everything in my name. A few more details to hammer out, but that’s the general idea.”

Harry leaned back, relaxing after explaining his grand scheme.

The goblin smirked. He would have to be around when the plan came to fruition.

“You, Mr. Potter, are going to provide quite the entertainment.” The goblin smirked. He looked over the finalized documents.

“Glad to be of service.” Harry smiled wickedly, with a ruthless gleam in his emerald eyes, before rising and exiting the office.

* * *

 

Harry was flying over an expanse of forest beneath him. After the farce that had been his wedding, he had decided they should take a tour around the Americas. They had started in Caribbean, had to have the ‘traditional romantic honeymoon’ portion of course. He had to say a small prayer of thanks for male contraceptive potions though. Didn’t want to have to add that complication to the mix.

Now, they had headed north and were exploring the Canadian Rockies. It was beautiful place, and he had never seen something so breath taking in his life. The sheer grandeur was amazing.

He had decided to give the Weasleys the rope to hang themselves with. He had ordered the newest racing broom model under an assumed name and had it sent to him a few days before his birthday. Harry had acted puzzled as to who had sent it and asked Hermione to take a look. The perfect opportunity to tamper with it. And she had. He could tell that the safety charms had been slightly altered. Above a certain height and they would become faulty, dangerously so.

At least a broken neck was quick, he reasoned.

Harry starting climbing in altitude. He checked that Ginny was still watching, brushing the tops of the trees as she followed.

_Time to start phase 2._

* * *

 

When Harry awoke. He was in pitch black in a confined space. Not something he was entirely unused to, but it had been many years since the cupboard.

He listened closely to see if he could hear where he was.

Nothing.

He tapped against the walls of his coffin. There was no echo, so he assumed he had been buried already. Harry concentrated, summoning the invisibility cloak to himself. With that in hand, he apparated out to an alley relatively close to Gringott’s, where he covered himself and headed inside.

After a few minutes, He had magically changed his name and ritually called forward some long distant genes and features from his family tree.

He was a brand new man. Free from the scheming hands of others, and finally free to do what he wanted.

“Thank you so much for your assistance, sir goblin. I have one last request. Please place this in my former account folder. I have to have the last word, after all.” Hadrian Black scratched a quick note and slid it across the desk.

The goblin quickly read it and stashed in the appropriate folder.

_Everything she deserves indeed_.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a chapter to explain things from Harry's POV later. I'm writing this at 2 AM morning of my aunt's funeral because I can't sleep, so who knows. Maybe no one cares how Harry pulled it off?


End file.
